


Fairy-tale of London

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Barbara and Tommy enjoy a quiet drink as Christmas is around the corner, they decide to have a go on the karaoke.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Fairy-tale of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germanlibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanlibi/gifts).



> This story is set after the divorce between Tommy and Helen. Sorry for the confusion guys.

"Come on let's have a sing song on the karaoke, sir?" Barbara says as Tommy chokes on his drink of whiskey, spluttering and wiping his mouth (on his sleeve); "I beg your pardon, Havers!" Barbara just giggled softly.

"A sing song sir." Barbara responded as Tommy blushed a bit, "Err, no. I hate my voice and besides, you can ask Helen, I sound awful." Tommy replied while blushing red in front of Barbara.

She got up softly and walked over to him, gently taking his hand into hers; "You can't be any worser than me, sir." Barbara responded while reassuring Tommy that he will be fine.

Reluctantly, Tommy got up from his seat and followed her to the karaoke, as their colleagues cheered; "Go on sir." Winston cheered happily as Barbara giggled more. They chose the song 'Fairy-tale of New York'

*Tommy singing* 

"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you.

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true"

*Barbara singing*

"They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

Barbara: "You were handsome"  
Tommy: "You were pretty. Queen of New York City"

Barbara & Tommy: "When the band finished playing.  
They howled out for more, Sinatra was swinging.  
All the drunks they were singing.  
We kissed on a corner, then danced through the night.  
The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

Barbara: You're a bum  
You're a punk

Tommy: You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed

Barbara: You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last

Barbara & Tommy:  
"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

Tommy: I could have been someone

Barbara: Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you

Tommy: I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you

Barbara & Tommy:  
"The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day.

The whole pub went into uproar (with laughter and cheers, as Tommy pulled Barbara into his arms and they shared a cuddle with each other. Then they shared a kiss (not realising that they were under the Mistletoe).

"Merry Christmas Barbara."

"Merry Christmas Tommy."


End file.
